Una Noche De Amor
by Channylover08
Summary: "Hoy debo enfrentar la verdad, se que ya no hay vuelta atrás, y es tu destino tener que marchar, amor debo entender que es así y aunque me siento morir debo dejarte partir" Song-Fic de la canción Una Noche de Amor by MDO


**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Un hombre caucásico estaba con la cabeza reposada sobre aquella fría cama de hospital, tomando dulcemente la mano de su amada comenzó a acariciarla con ligeros movimientos giratorios.<p>

Había llegando a un punto en que no podía contener mas sus frustraciones, hacia una semana que su amada se encontraba postrada en esa cama, lo que se suponía seria el momento más feliz de sus vidas se había convertido en el mayor de sus miedos.

Conforme pasaban los días con cada latir de su corazón su cuerpo se debilitaba, hacia siete días que habían recibido el mejor regalo que una pareja podría desear, el nacimiento de su hija, ese pequeño pedacito de cielo que era un clon de su madre, cabellera rubia ligeramente risada y unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro.

**7 días antes...**

"Es igualita a ti" le dijo él a su esposa mientras ella sostenía a su pequeña entre sus brazos

"Tiene tu nariz y la forma de tus ojos" respondió ella

"Y esperemos mi inteligencia" dijo él en tono de broma a lo cual ella respondió con una mirada asesina

"Estaba bromeando Sam" dijo el levantando los brazos en son de paz

"Lo sé, Freddie" dijo ella riendo

"Me gusta saber que aun tengo el poder de hacerte sentir miedo" dijo Sam entre risas

"Te amo" dijo el acercándose a darle un beso

"Yo también te amo" respondió ella dándole un beso mas

"Freddie" dijo Sam al terminar el beso

"No me siento bien" añadió cerrando lentamente los ojos

"Sam" grito Freddie fuertemente tomando a la pequeña de los brazos de ella

La habitación se lleno de enfermeras y doctores en ese mismo instante, retiraron a Freddie de la habitación quien veía la escena desde aquella ventana aferrándose cada vez más a su hija. Vio cada uno de los intentos de los doctores por restaurar su corazón, en un instante creyó que se darían por vencidos pero en el último intento el corazón de Sam volvió a latir.

Horas más tarde un doctor se acerco a Freddie para informarle lo que sucedía con Sam, su corazón se había debilitado a causa del parto, al parecer no se habían percatado de que ella padecía un problema cardiaco el cual por la gravidez que presentaba lo había desarrollado desde temprana edad.

El doctor le dio la noticia más desgarradora que hubiera podido recibir, no había posibilidad de reparar el daño, el corazón de Sam se deterioraría cada vez más con cada latido que emitiera, lo único que podían hacer era hacer su partida menos dolorosa.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hoy debo enfrentar la verdad, se que ya no hay vuelta atrás, y es tu destino tener que marchar, Amor debo entender que es así y aunque me siento morir debo dejarte partir"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Esa mañana el doctor le había dicho a Freddie que ya no quedaba tiempo que el momento de partir se aproximaba, Freddie había estado luchando contra este sentimiento durante toda una semana, pero el día de hoy tenía que aceptar la cruel realidad, su Sam, su demonio de caireles dorados tendría que partir para no volver más.<p>

Freddie seguía acariciando el rostro de Sam quien se encontraba dormida debido a los calmantes que le habían suministrado, hacia seis días que no veía a su hija pero sinceramente a Freddie era lo que menos le importaba en este momento.

Carly había hablado con el de que la pequeña no tenía la culpa pero él se encontraba cegado por el dolor y creía que si no hubiera quedado tan agotada durante el parto, Sam tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir. Y por lo tanto Marissa era la persona que se estaba haciendo cargo de la pequeña.

Freddie se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos, viajo a un mundo donde Sam se encontraba sana y salva donde nada de esto estaba ocurriendo. Recordó su fugaz noviazgo cuando tenían 17 años, el beso que le dio en el encierro, cuando él la beso sin más en "Aguas Turbulentas", su primera cita, sus constantes peleas, el debacle de su club de trenes, como intento meter a la cárcel ese par de jamones en sus pantalones, cuando escucharon lo que Carly le decía a Spencer, ese momento en el elevador, cuando le dijo "Te amo" Sam fue a la primer mujer que se lo dijo a parte de su madre y por la cual realmente lo sentía, ella le había enseñado lo que era el verdadero amor.

Imágenes de su reconciliación vino a su mente, el cómo lograron mantener una relación a distancia, esa maravillosa Navidad que culmino con la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Pero escucha mi amor lo que mi corazón en un grito te quiere pedir, dame una noche de amor solo una noche los dos y así guardar el dulce de tu boca, dame una noche de amor que se detenga el reloj que quiero ver por última vez el brillo de tu piel"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Te amo" dijo Sam entre besos a Freddie<p>

"Yo también te amo" respondió el besándola apasionadamente

"Sam" dijo él al terminar el beso

"Mmm" respondió ella mientras besaba a Freddie en el cuello

"¿Estas segura?" pregunto el tímidamente apartándola para mirarla a los ojos

"Si" dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada

"No es necesario" dijo el antes de ser interrumpido

"Estoy 100% segura Freddie" dijo ella

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo" añadió besándolo tiernamente

Freddie poso sus manos sobre la cintura de Sam levantándola del sillón para llevarla hacia su habitación, Marissa había tenido doble turno en el hospital, Carly y Spencer estaban de visita con su abuelo, así que esta Nochebuena la habían pasado solo ellos dos.

Entraron a la habitación y Freddie dirigió a Sam hacia su cama, la recostó suavemente y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, después de una sesión intensa de caricias y besos, Sam comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Freddie mientras el trataba de quitarle la blusa a Sam, torpemente los dos lograron quedar semi desnudos.

Entre caricias y besos se encontraron durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que Freddie hizo el primer movimiento para eliminar la ropa restante de sus cuerpos. Freddie y Sam descubrieron el arte de hacer el amor por primera vez en sus vidas con la promesa de un por siempre.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Miente, dime que te quedaras voy a dejarme engañar y que este sueño no tenga final, cielo quédate un poco mas no ves que estoy por llorar entrégame tu amor una vez más"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sam abrió sus ojos lentamente, los rastros de los calmantes estaban desaparecieron de su sistema, giro a su derecha y recostado en esa silla como lo había visto desde hace ya varios días se encontraba Freddie, con su cabeza reposada en la cama mientras acariciaba su mano lentamente.<p>

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo Sam levanto su mano izquierda y acaricio la cabeza de su esposo, sacándolo de su mar de pensamientos.

"Hola Amor" dijo Sam en un susurro

"No hables" respondió el rápidamente

"Te puede agotar"

El la miro fingiendo una sonrisa pero ella sabía que todo era una farsa, podía sentir que su tiempo se agotaba y le dolía ver a Freddie en ese estado, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera Sam tenía que hablar con él.

"No importa" dijo ella

"¿Cómo esta Alba?" pregunto Sam

"Bien" dijo el fríamente

"Mi madre esta con ella" añadió con indiferencia

"Tráela quiero despedirme de los dos" dijo Sam

"No digas eso Sam" dijo Freddie tomando su mano fuertemente

"Te pondrás bien" dijo el tratando de asegurarle que todo estaría bien

"Quisiera poder mentirte y decirte que estoy bien" respondió Sam

"Pero no puedo" dijo ella débilmente

Freddie salió al pasillo en busca de su madre, tomo a Alba de sus manos y regreso a la habitación de Sam

"Hola amor" dijo Sam tomando a Alba entre sus brazos

"Sabes que te amo" dijo dándole un beso

"Se que no podre verte crecer" continuó

"Pero ten por seguro que desde donde quiera que este te estaré cuidando"

"Que esas veces que tu papi se vuelva como 'La loca'" dijo Sam con una sonrisa

"Yo lo hare entrar en razón" dijo ella dirigiendo la mirada hacia su esposo

"Ven" dijo Sam haciéndole una seña a Freddie para que se sentara junto a ella

Freddie se acerco y se sentó junto a Sam rodeando su cintura con su brazo.

"Freddie" dijo Sam dulcemente

"Si" respondió el perdiendo su mirada en la habitación

"Mírame" dijo ella, Freddie se giro a verla

"Quiero que me prometas algo" añadió y Freddie solo asintió con la cabeza

"Prométeme" dijo pausadamente

"Que la querrás tanto o más de lo que me quieres a mi"

"Prométeme que este estúpido sentimiento" dijo ella lentamente

"Este estúpido sentimiento de rencor que tienes hacia ella desaparecerá"

"Prométemelo" dijo ella suplicante

"Te lo prometo" dijo él con firmeza

"Dime que te aseguraras de que no me olvide" dijo ella acariciando a su hija

"Lo hare" respondió el viendo a Alba

"¿Te volverás a casar?" pregunto ella repentinamente

"Sam" dijo Freddie algo molesto

"Quiero que busques la felicidad" dijo ella

"No Sam" respondió Freddie

"La felicidad la obtuve desde ese día que me besaste en el encierro"

"Tu eres mi felicidad" dijo el

"Y te prometo que cada día que vea a Alba te veré a ti en ella"

"Tenerla a ella es lo que me dará felicidad" dijo Freddie tomando a Alba entre sus brazos

"Te amo" dijo Sam abrazándolo

"Yo también te amo" dijo el dándole un beso

"Ya puedes partir" dijo Freddie acariciando a Sam

"Yo cuidare de Alba por ambos" dijo el besándola en la frente

En ese instante Freddie sintió como el agarre de Sam perdió fuerza y el sonar de las maquinas proclamaron su partida.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Dame una noche de amor solo una noche los dos y así guardar el dulce de tu boca, dame una noche de amor que se detenga el reloj que quiero ver por última vez el brillo de tu piel"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Siendo sincera esta no era la dirección que tenia pensada para esta historia pero conforme fui escribiendo cambio totalmente la idea que tenia inicialmente, espero les haya gustado esta historia, que como se me está haciendo costumbre es algo trágica… Si alguien quiere escuchar la canción solo vayan a este link solo eliminen los espacios www . Youtube . com / watch?v=Pn28ck_qBPI**


End file.
